the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah
Bio King Ghidorah is a malevolent creature who roams the galaxy, destroying every living thing he comes across. He did this initially to spite his creators for giving him life, but it's unsure if he even remembers his vendetta after millions of years of causing chaos and disorder throughout the universe. Ghidorah revels in the death he causes and enjoys it like one would fine wine. History 13.7 Billion Years Ago King Ghidorah is created by the Millennians 13.7 billion years ago as the first multi-cellular life form. Although he was originally designed to guard the universe, the millions of years of traveling through the empty void of space leads to him going insane and becoming a force for chaos and destruction. As the millennia go by, King Ghidorah wages a one-man war against his creators by wiping their creations out of existence. 252.17 Million Years Ago It's believed that King Ghidorah caused the Permian extinction event on Earth due to a cave mural on Skull Island depicting him in battle against multiple monsters. 66 Million Years Ago King Ghidorah arrives on Earth incased in his meteor and starts the chain reaction that leads to the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. As he begins raining destruction upon the planet, he comes across the larval form of Gigamoth, who was sent by the Earth's spirit to stop him. Ghidorah easily trounces the larva and follows her to the Tree of Life. Unfortunately for him, she manages to evolve into her imago form before he can destroy both her and the tree. Gigamoth ends up being destroyed when the three-headed terror traps her in an energy vortex composed of his gravitational powers, but is left in too weakened a state to continue destroying the planet. King Ghidorah leaves Earth, but vows to come back and finish the job. 20,000 Years Ago King Ghidorah destroys the Atlanteans' home planet of Maldek. 1964 King Ghidorah chases a couple of Dogora to the Milky Way Galaxy where they would eventually evade him and make their way to Earth. Even though he loses them, he still makes his way through the Milky Way and arrives in the Solar System not long after the Dogora and the second Mysterian invasion concludes. The King of Terror happens to catch the eye of the Xilien commandant, who devises a way to control him by manipulating certain magnetic waves and bioacoustics. Although Ghidorah could have easily broken free, he decides to play along with their scheme after learning of their intention to invade Earth. The space monster is forced to stay hidden in his meteor form amongst the asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars until the Xiliens' invasion began. 1965 In the month of May, King Ghidorah is sent down to Earth in a meteor shower that he helped cause and lands in Kurobe Valley in Japan. He remains inside his meteor shell and siphons the Earth's mana until June, which inadvertently gets the attention of the Shobijin and Mothra and awakens both Godzilla (II) and Rodan (II). After establishing contact with humanity, the Xiliens have King Ghidorah emerge from the meteor and begin destroying the planet. In order to prove their friendly nature to the humans, the Xiliens "destroy" King Ghidorah while he attacks Fukuoka, but in actuality all they did was teleport him aboard one of their saucers. When the Xiliens reveal their true intentions, King Ghidorah is released and sent to attack Washington D.C. until the A-Cycle Light Rays free him from their control. Finally free to do what he pleased, King Ghidorah resumes attacking Earth, but in a more malicious manner than before. In a sort of deja-vu moment, Ghidorah is confronted by Mothra, who was in her larval state like Gigamoth before her millions of years ago. Just when it seems like Ghidorah's about to have his revenge, Godzilla and Rodan, who were swayed into joined the little larva, come to her rescue. The three monsters prove to be more than a match for Ghidorah, and once again the three-headed dragon is sent fleeing into the stars. Abilities/Aspects * Can fly at mach 3.5 using a combination of powered flight and a zero-gravity field * Capable of space travel through a combination of powered flight and a zero-gravity field or by encasing himself in a meteor constructed from the extracted life essences he consumes - meteor form has magnetic properties * Armored scales are resistant to all forms of weaponry - nuclear or otherwise * Body is seemingly capable of living forever and is controlled by a huge nervous system in his chest that allows the central head to control the other two heads * Gravity Beams from mouths - can fire them individually in three separate streams or can combine them into one powerful beam that inflicts triple the damage normally inflicted by a single beam and levitates the foe * Thunder Spark Electric Bite * Antigravity Beams from wings * Hurricane winds from wings * Constricting necks * Gains energy by absorbing solar power through his wings or by draining the life force of living beings and planets * Can overpower the minds of lesser beings Weakness: * Will be severely weakened if he uses a tremendous amount of energy at once Category:Kaiju Category:Millennian-created Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju